


溫暖的慰藉（Warm Comfort）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自morierblackleaf的《Warm Comfort》</p><p>Aragorn還是年輕男孩時的一個小插曲。<br/>Legolas與Estel在森林遇上一場冬季暴風雪，兩人被困在回瑞文戴爾的途中……</p>
            </blockquote>





	溫暖的慰藉（Warm Comfort）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234636) by [morierblackleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morierblackleaf/pseuds/morierblackleaf). 



　　人類的牙齒正在打顫，這本來就沒什麼不對勁，尤其精靈和人類正處在冬雪的風雪之中，他們陷在迷霧山脈斜坡上幾棵松樹之間，沒有地方可掩蔽。不過年輕的Estel打顫的不尋常點，就是還帶著挫敗的怒容，和偶爾發出幾句不堪入耳、年輕人也不能理解的罵語。  
  
　　冰雪落下，形成光滑的冰層，緊貼森林每處地面，雪的表面又結了一層霜，很滑，令人窒礙難行。Legolas和Estel早就放棄在暴風期間趕路，只想找個地方暫避，讓他們等待暴風緩下。  
  
　　暴風在晝日並沒有減緩，他們找到的避難處也無法完全遮避風雪，而現在天已晚了，氣溫更低Estel覺得，如果他的牙齒再咬緊點，繼續打哆嗦，它們就會碎裂，這樣他就不會再聽到它們的顫抖聲，然後他就可以好好睡一覺了。  
  
　　Legolas坐在附近，看年輕人類一個人喃喃自語、暗罵著，他被Estel的惱怒樣逗樂了，雖然他努力忍住不表現出來。精靈攤開毯子披在肩上，並挪向人類，不過他似乎沒注意到木精靈的舉動。  
  
　　Legolas將毯子裹在人類身上，在這之前，登丹人早已裹著一層厚被子。「你這麼吵，一定不好睡。」他對人類揶揄地笑道。  
  
　　Estel搖搖頭，試圖停下嘴裡的顫抖，不過根本無效，他還是能回答。「不是我！是我的牙齒不肯安靜！」他說。  
  
　　木精靈在他旁邊坐下，他取下肩上的斗篷，掛在身後的松樹上。「過來，」他命令，向登丹人張開雙臂，而人類也熱切地聽從，裹著被子的人類緊靠著他取暖，精靈將斗篷攤開在他們頭上，形成一個臨時帳篷。  
  
　　「雪會落在我們上方，Legolas，明天我們還得挖出要走的路。」人類心不在焉地抱怨著，當下他比較想把凍僵的耳朵依偎在王子的溫暖裡。  
  
　　「沒錯，Estel，雪會落在我們上方，會形成抵擋寒風的掩蔽處，也可以躲避天敵。」Legolas將登丹人拉近一些，用自己的手臂和雙腿抱住他，直到他覺得好多了，「再說了，我懷疑下這麼大的雪，會讓我們陷入絕境。」精靈解釋著，Estel的位置看不見他的笑容，不過他的語氣明顯地透漏出他是挺愉悅的。  
  
　　人類感到很沮喪，本來都已經計劃好伊姆拉崔的回程，以免錯過冬季慶典，即使是在暴風期間行進，他們應該已經在最近的城鎮，或躲藏在最深的洞穴中，兩人繼續向山谷跋涉。不幸的是，雪已經積到小腿那麼高，拖慢他們行進的速度，雖然Legolas能走的很輕鬆，但人類不能。  
  
　　Legolas向登丹人的側臉嘆氣，他的呼吸溫潤了快凍結的人類。「這算是不幸中的大幸。」精靈說，輕輕擁抱Estel，他知道年輕人類在鬱悶什麼，就像個孩子一樣，深怕錯過了慶典。  
  
　　即使精靈的擁抱讓他暖了不少，但是Estel的想法可就沒那麼樂觀了，困在暴風雪的期間，他們之間會有人受傷的，他也告訴精靈，「我能想到的比這更糟，綠葉。」  
  
　　大概是身為王子的傲慢，精靈一陣白眼，輕哼一聲，「你可以獨自被困在暴風裡。」  
  
　　雖然他對精靈的態度感到好笑，但Estel不得不承認，「你說得對，Legolas，比起跟你…或跟雙子一起，我寧願獨自被困在暴風裡。」  
  
　　Legolas與登丹人大笑了起來，一會兒過後，精靈和遊俠兩人安靜地坐著，聽著狂風呼嘯，鞭打周圍稀疏的松樹。Estel的好心情終究是消磨殆盡，他又想起他們的不幸，被困在荒野，下著暴風雪，而且離他的家還這麼遙遠。  
  
　　「就算我們沒跟他們在一起，我也確定你的Ada、兄弟和朋友們現在一定都在想你。」精靈發覺到人類又開始不安，而說些話安撫他。他把臉頰靠在人類的頭頂上，就跟其他部位一樣又濕又冷。「他們大概在烈火之廳裡唱歌，聽著吟遊詩人歌頌那些英勇事蹟和愛情故事，追求少女和跳舞。」  
  
　　Estel可以想像這些畫面，他的心也回到自己想像中瑞文戴爾的溫暖被窩裡，還有Elladan和Elrohir，不知道他們會用什麼惡作劇捉弄那些不知情的客人，以及供應的食物和美酒。  
  
　　「而且當你在想像自己和他們一起慶祝時，他們同樣也在想像著和我們在一起。」精靈說道。  
  
　　年輕人類又樂觀了起來，Legolas說的對，就算他不能跟朋友、家人在一起，他們也會在他的回憶裡、他的心裡和思緒裡與他相聚。他扭動著瘦小的身子，蜷曲成暖和的一團，緊貼著他的林地同伴，輕聲說道，「謝謝你，Legolas。」  
  
　　「不客氣，Estel。」王子回答，盡可能用自己的身體覆蓋男孩的身子。寒風依然不斷嚎嘯，人類已經完全入睡，而且牙齒不再打顫，在精靈的毯子和親切的溫暖中得到平靜。


End file.
